Retrospection
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Nate watches the girl of his dreams grow up. - GirlNextDoorShipping: Nate & Hugh's Little Sister


**Author's Note: I named Hugh's Sister Aubree, and I spelled it differently, so fuck yeah. I love this couple, and I meant to write for it waayyyy back when I dumped a ton of shit (Pokemon one-shots) on around December and January. Remember? I do. Then again, I posted it... Ah, oh well.**

**Pokemon isn't mine.**

**i.**

They are bouncing, curious toddlers when Aubree is born. Nate and Rosa are four, Hugh is five. The world is new to them, and they understand very little.

Nate remembers his mother driving him to the hospital, full of energy and hope for her friend's second child. (He also remembers not being chastised for playing in the dirt and looking disgusting, but whatever gets him out of bath night, you know?) He remembers his mother giggling so much, she was like a junior high school girl.

When they arrive at the hospital, his mother leads - perhaps _dumps_ is a better term - him next to Rosa and Hugh. Rosa is giggling, talking and squealing about the adorable little baby, while Hugh is excited about being a big brother.

Nate had seen babies before, but Aubree was a whole new story. She cooed and giggled in her baby talk (words that Nate doesn't understand), and Nate can even recall scrunching up his four year old face of childlike dreams, innocence and naivety at little Aubree. She looked so squishy, wrinkly, pink and tiny.

Nate's four year old danger senses are tingling.

Of babies he's seen before - his baby pictures (the ones his mother gushes over) and Hugh's, even Rosa's - he has never seen such a_ tiny_ baby. Though his knowledge of infants is very limited, and only to pictures, he figures that they can't be much different in person. Nate sits, uneasy, as everyone else celebrates.

(Well except for Hugh's and Aubree's mother. Nate remembers her looking nervous and for, perhaps a doctor, but Nate could never be sure.)

And Nate was right.

Aubree was _too small_.

He remembers Hugh's mother's tears as they took her baby away, he remembers his mother and Rosa's comforting words, he remembers the fathers in awe, and, at the time, being so confused, along with Rosa. He remembers that Hugh knew more than he had let on. (But Hugh was a year older, and though he barely understood, he must have known more than they did.)

But, within weeks, Rosa's mother comes over, squealing and jumping, to tell his the good news.

Aubree's coming home.

He remembers Aubree's wails and Hugh's stories of his little sister. Most of all though, he remembers Hugh's frowns.

One day, Rosa pursed her lips and assessed the situation, and then proceeded to tell Nate one of her '_special secrets_:'

"Attention issues."

She said it like she knew_ exactly_ what Hugh was going through.

Like a grown-up. Because, for a second she looked like one,_ is_ one, but then she changes back into the curious, bouncing toddler she is, as her eyes refill with her childlike innocence, and her facial features soften.

Nate blinks.

**ii.**

Though Nate calls it a memory, he is unsure if it_ is_ one, because he remembers it too briefly.

What he does remember is that he and Rosa were out playing in his mother's garden, caked in dirt and giggling from the fun they were having.

Hugh was with his sister, and the Purrloin she received as a gift on her second birthday.

Rosa and Nate's game of tag is interrupted by three strange men dressed strangely in heavy black - Nate remembers noting that it was _way_ too hot for that kind of clothing - enter the city.

Rosa drops her outstretched arm to her side, giving up on tagging Nate and instead hiding behind him as the men head toward babysitter Hugh's house.

Rosa insists to go get an adult, but her sentence isn't finished by the time the men are running out of Hugh's house, holding something purple.

Nate's face contorts in shock, and with all the shouting from Hugh ("Hey! Come back here! Give that back! Cowards!") Rosa jumps even farther behind Nate, squeezing his arm tightly. She's_ terrified._)

Delicate four year old Aubree runs out with teary crimson eyes.

When Hugh comes back, he's panting and swearing revenge - along with apologies to his sister - and Nate knows that Hugh was unsuccessful. Aubree cries harder and Hugh just holds his sister, a mix of awkward atmosphere and the good brother that he always tried to be.

Rosa squeezes again, but Nate is still staring.

Nate is an eight year old - learning, still bouncing and understanding a little more - when the childlike, happy innocence from Aubree's eyes vanishes.

**iii.**

Now Nate is ten, and Professor Juniper has arranged for him (and Rosa, of course) to receive his first Pokemon.

He heads out where Hugh - still swearing for revenge, and a tag angrier - and six year old Aubree meet him.

When he spills his news, Hugh is ecstatic. (Perhaps he can finally tag along with Nate and Rosa now, too.)

Then he hears a faint "Nate..."

He looks down at Aubree, who grabs his hand as her bright, crimson orbs stare directly into his own brown ones.

She smiles - almost like she did before, happy and childlike - and Nate can only falter out something of a 'yeah?' and 'agrf?' as he blushes - and from the corner of his eye he can see Hugh glaring.

"If you get a Pokemon, take really, really good care of it, okay...?"

Hugh's gaze softens as he stares down at his young sister.

Then, normal Hugh is back and ready to roll, already planning to help Nate - and Rosa, whenever she gets down there.

And then Nate realizes, ever so slightly, that Hugh is fighting for his sister's beautiful smiles.

**iv.**

Aubree's smiles returned when she was around seven, pushing eight. She had gotten back something very important.

She is twelve now, thinking of traveling out with the Liepard that has not forgotten her, but trusts her less.

Rosa thinks it's a great idea, telling her that her_ idol_ will be waiting for her. Aubree blushes deeply, and Hugh glares at Rosa.

"Aw, lighten up, Hugh! I think it's _adorable_!"

Aubree puffs out her cheeks in irritatiom before Hugh can say anything.

He sighs, defeated. There is no way he'll be able to win with these two girls.

Despite Hugh's glaring protests and Rosa's squeals, Aubree finds herself out on a wild journey - like Nate, Rosa and Hugh's, but less dangerous.

Perhaps too soon, she finds herself in the room he now calls his own.

It's cold.

It's dark.

He's nowhere to be found, and his familiar air cannot be sensed anywhere, and Aubree is just about to give up when her name is called.

He steps out into the light and she can visibly see the change - he's taller, perhaps the build is lankier than she can recall, but he's still beautiful.

Nate notices that her innocent smile is back. The smile you find yourself awed by. The one with dazzling capabilities.

She places her hand on his cheek and he blushes deeply.

"You've changed," she says, simply and quietly.

Nate is sixteen when he realizes that Aubree has stolen his heart.

**v.**

Nate can barely remember the last time he was home.

He can barely remember his mother's garden, where he used to spend his time, caked in dirt and laughing like an idiot while he chased Rosa.

He misses that.

He misses his home.

The first one who notices him is Rosa, who squeals and practically attacks him in a fit of tears.

It's been a long time.

"Two years, Nate! Two years is like _forever_!"

His mother is next, and she too is all teary and attacking him in a hug, only to later interrogate her son's everyday eating patterns as well as hygienic matters.

Hugh is next, unusually affectionate. But Nate hasn't seen Hugh in three - perhaps four - years and Rosa is still off to the side, mouthing things like 'two years!' 'why didn't you call?' 'i missed you!' 'idiot!'

Rosa's mother and Hugh's mother are next, and they too, hug and question Nate about eating patterns. The mothers then go to cook - Nate is _too_ skinny, god he's been gone for such a long time - and Hugh and Rosa follow them in.

Nate is still waiting for the last person he has yet to see.

Aubree steps outside, breath hitching when she catches sight of him. The mysterious boy.

He blushes instantly.

Nate is eighteen when he finally kisses Aubree.


End file.
